


Meu Candidato a Hokage (KakaSaku)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hokage, Hokage Hatake Kakashi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Justo quando Sakura está prestes a desistir de seu cargo, o Hokage Kakashi encontra uma ótima maneira de recompensar sua querida assistente por seus inestimáveis serviços.[ KakaSaku | Hentai | UN | Oneshot | Assistente do Hokage | PWP | 18+]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Meu Candidato a Hokage (KakaSaku)

**Author's Note:**

> Atenção!  
> Essa história contém:  
> \- Relação chefe x funcionária,  
> \- Descrição detalhada de atividades sexuais.
> 
> Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA!  
> Se gosta, divirta-se…
> 
> *obs.: todos os personagens nesta história têm dezoito anos ou mais. :)

Sakura pegou o calhamaço nos braços, praguejando baixo ao reclamar tanto do peso, quanto da quantidade exorbitante de pó acumulado nas folhas. Jogou-o no chão, ouvindo o volume de papeis presos fazer um baque surdo, e esfregou as mãos, _tentando_ se livrar da poeira.

— Você me paga, Kakashi. — murmurou consigo mesma.

Em todos aqueles anos em que havia trabalhado como assistente da Godaime, nunca tivera de passar pela desagradável experiência de enfiar-se nos porões da Torre do Hokage em busca de arquivos esquecidos e empoeirados. Sobre o trabalho para Kakashi não podia dizer o mesmo. O homem constantemente a designava tarefas estapafúrdias como aquela e Sakura acreditava que seu antigo _sensei_ se divertia às suas custas, regozijando com seu mau-humor e suas reclamações diárias.

Naquela ocasião, buscava algum maldito pergaminho nos cafundós do arquivo, para o quê, ela não sabia dizer. O relógio de ponteiros na parede já indicava a hora avançada: onze e quarenta e oito da noite, mais do que hora de garotas de família estarem na cama, embaladas por doces sonhos - que não era seu caso, evidentemente. Apoiou o pé na prateleira de baixo, segurando-se em outra intermediária enquanto esticava-se para buscar o pergaminho. Tateou a última sem enxergar, sentindo os rolos que escapavam sob a palma de sua mão, e grunhiu raivosa.

Por um processo que poderia quase chamar de osmose, ela havia adquirido - além dos conhecimentos médicos e militares da Godaime - sua astúcia política. Mais ao final do mandato, quando Shizune havia se casado e partido para (finalmente!) viver sua vida, Sakura assumira efetivamente o posto de assistente de Tsunade. Ao constatar que a antiga aluna possuía precioso conhecimento, seu antigo _sensei_ , tendo sido nomeado Sexto Hokage, imediatamente pediu que ela continuasse prestando a ele seus _inestimáveis serviços._

 _Inestimáveis serviços uma ova,_ Sakura pensou consigo mesma, sentindo a dor no antebraço ao tatear mais uma vez, finalmente conseguindo agarrar o que parecia ser o pergaminho certo.

Se soubesse que Kakashi seria petulante e dissimulado como era, jamais teria aceitado. Bufou, olhando o pergaminho que havia encontrado, e sentiu o coração mais leve ao perceber que era o certo. _Ótimo._ Bastava entregá-lo ao _Rokudaime_ e estaria livre para ir, chegar em casa e fazer o mínimo necessário antes de se jogar na cama exausta, como sempre fazia.

Andou pelos corredores já vazios da torre, ouvindo o eco de seus próprios passos. Todas as luzes de todas as salas já estavam apagadas, _menos a dele._

Sentiu-se mal por um instante. Kakashi podia ser o cretino que era na maior parte do tempo, mas definitivamente não brincava em serviço. O homem tinha concentração primorosa e dedicação inabalável. Trazia consigo a vontade do fogo, não havia dúvida, trabalhando mais horas na semana do que Sakura achava possível.

Uma pena que tamanha dedicação acabasse por arrastar junto _sua querida assistente._

Bateu levemente na porta entreaberta com o nós dos dedos, passando a empurrá-la lentamente quando o ouviu murmurar um “entre”. Sob a luz da lamparina, Kakashi passava os olhos em papéis e os assinava, e não tirou os olhos dos documentos para fitá-la quando adentrou a sala. Sakura caminhou em linha reta até a mesa e depositou o pergaminho sobre o tampo fazendo mais barulho que o necessário, vendo o antigo _sensei_ erguer o rosto lentamente para fitá-la.

— Está aqui seu pergaminho, Kakashi. — falou.

Kakashi piscou lentamente uma vez, passando os olhos entre o pergaminho e ela, esquadrinhando sua face emburrada. Então seus olhos se estreitaram, indicando que, sob a máscara, ele sorria.

— Obrigado, Sakura- _chan!_ — havia falsa gentileza e animação, como era típico de sua personalidade que pendia para o sarcástico _. —_ Espero que não tenha sido muito difícil—

— Foi.

— _Oh._

Sakura cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, sua irritação óbvia com aquela surpresa ensaiada. Kakashi sabia muito bem onde a havia metido, isso sim.

— Que pena, Sakura- _chan._ Realmente não achei que tomaria todo esse tempo. — com o queixo apoiado casualmente sobre a mão enluvada, ele girou a caneta nos dedos, parecendo contemplativo. — Achei que tivesse aprendido a navegar os arquivos sob a orientação de Tsunade- _sama._

O _deboche._ Kakashi e ela haviam desenvolvido, com a aproximação devido à sua posição de assistente, o que poderia ser considerada um relação de “cão e gato”, e ele não perdia sequer uma oportunidade de provocá-la. Era quase um passatempo para sua rotina maçante de Hokage, acreditava ela.

— Vou deixar você encontrar os arquivos na próxima vez. — respondeu desgostosa.

— Eu procuraria, mas preciso ficar assinando essas papeladas. Eu deixaria você assiná-las no meu lugar evidentemente… Sabe que não sou fã desse trabalho. — então seus orbes escuros se voltaram para ela, estudando sua postura tensa. — Mas, infelizmente, não posso. Sou o _Hokage._

Sakura fechou mais a carranca. Em outros tempos, ela teria dado risada - o senso de humor de Kakashi era único e imprevisível, sarcástico e ligeiro como uma serpente -, mas estava realmente irritada naquela noite e a brincadeira fez seu sangue ferver. Estava prestes a despejar impropérios sobre seu antigo _sensei,_ então optou por pular para o final da conversa:

— Posso ir embora? — indagou, um vinco se formando entre suas sobrancelhas.

Estava ali, mais uma vez: o brilho de divertimento nos olhos negros dele.

— Por que? Você por acaso tem _planos_ para esta noite?

O tom de malícia na pergunta fez com que a _kunoichi_ sentisse como se todo o sangue de seu corpo tivesse, repentinamente, ido parar em suas bochechas. Kakashi, acima de tudo, tinha o péssimo hábito de se meter em sua vida romântica. Ela _já sabia_ que ele era um sem-vergonha, aqueles livros nada haviam feito para esconder suas tendências à depravação, mas ser alvo de seus comentários insinuantes era _outra coisa._

O homem a alugava constantemente sobre seus casos amorosos, sempre indiretamente, mas o _quê_ de provocação e as perguntas aparentemente inofensivas eram o suficiente para deixá-la mortificada. De raiva, vergonha e tudo o mais sua face queimava, e ela entreabriu os lábios, pronta para cortar aqueles gracejos, mas então, optou por sair por cima:

— Tenho.

— … É mesmo? Com quem? — o brilho de divertimento nos olhos do Hokage havia aumentado exponencialmente e ele girava a caneta entre os polegares e os indicadores das duas mãos, virando a cadeira para lá e para cá suavemente.

— Não te interessa.

— Sasuke?

— Não.

— Naruto?

— É obvio que não.

Sakura sentiu suas bochechas enrubescerem mais uma vez. Cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo.

— Quem é, então?

— Isso não é da sua conta. — fulminou-o com os olhos verdes cristalinos.

— Certo, certo. Não precisa se exaltar. — Ele havia retornado para sua postura original, virando-se para a papelada novamente. — _Hm…_ só queria saber a quantas anda a vida da minha querida _ex-aluna,_ mas tudo bem… realmente, não é da minha conta.

Sakura crispou os lábios, encarando o homem à sua frente. Sem saber porquê, mesmo após todo aquele tempo _,_ ainda se impressionava com a personalidade dramática e aquelas reações quase teatrais.

— Você é que está precisando fazer planos para essa noite, Kakashi. — ela cutucou. — Acredito que o trabalho exagerado está te deixando desequilibrado.

— Acho que você está certa, Sakura- _chan._ — ele respondeu, pousando a mão sob o queixo mascarado. — Eu deveria, mesmo, me _divertir_ um pouco, mas o dever me chama. Nem sempre um homem pode se entreter como gostaria.

A frase e o olhar ladino que recebeu fizeram um leve calafrio percorrer seu corpo, mas ela fez o possível para disfarçar. Tudo que Kakashi dizia parecia ter um sentido oculto, apenas à espreita, pacientemente esperando uma oportunidade de ser trazido à tona de forma branda.

— Sei... — respondeu apertando os olhos com desconfiança. Duvidava que Kakashi não tivesse suas escapadas amorosas, ainda que estivesse atolado em trabalho; um homem viciado na série _Icha Icha_ não se deixaria ficar muito tempo sem _contato humano._

— Espero que você aproveite sua noite de qualquer maneira… que a culpa de ter abandonado seu ex- _sensei_ sozinho trabalhando até altas horas da noite não a atormente…

— Não vai atormentar.

— Entendo… — ele suspirou e voltou os olhos para o papel, concentrando-se em sua tarefa outra vez. — Bem, divirta-se.

Sakura ainda o estudou alguns segundos e soltou um resmungo para si mesma. Começou a recolher suas coisas, preparando-se para sair. A bem da verdade, sentia-se mal por o estar deixando ali, mas o homem era incansável e ela queria puni-lo por fazê-la se enfiar no arquivo empoeirado, dentre tantas outras tarefas ridículas que ele insistia em lhe designar.

Quando o fitou novamente, ele a encarava outra vez.

— O que foi? — indagou, um rubor misto de irritação e vergonha a possuiu. O homem tinha olhos _intensos,_ isso ela tinha de admitir.

— Nada, estava só pensando… — com a bolsa a tiracolo, ela cruzou os braços outra vez. Fitava-o de queixo erguido, nariz franzido em irritação. — É com Sai que você vai sair, então?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa.

Abrindo a boca em um _o_ perfeito, ela o fitou, chocada. Todo aquele trabalho para fazer, e mais uma vez aquele homem estava se metendo em sua vida amorosa, Kakashi realmente era uma peça rara. O calor do constrangimento a preencheu por completo.

Aquilo era demais.

— Kakashi! — bradou, punhos duramente fechados juntos ao corpo.

— Ora, eu só estou curioso—

— Não acredito que está se metendo na minha vida amorosa _de novo!_

— É só uma pergunta — ele estava rindo. O _filho-da-puta,_ por baixo da máscara, divertia-se com seu acesso de raiva e vergonha.

— Você não pode—grunhiu em frustração, sobretudo por ceder tão facilmente às provocações dele. — Pare de falar disso!

Ele a contemplou emburrada, girava a caneta habilidosamente entre os dedos longos.

— Ora, Sakura- _chan,_ somos amigos, não somos? Podemos compartilhar coisas pessoais. Você não é mais minha aluna, eu não sou mais seu professor. — ele explicou com bom-humor, recostado contra a cadeira. O uniforme que vestia sob o manto do Hokage parecia deixar seus ombros mais largos. — Vou ficar feliz se souber que você _finalmente_ tirou o atraso—

A frase percorreu o ambiente e entrou em seus ouvidos como um raio. Era sim, uma provocação barata e ridícula, mas Sakura _realmente_ estava na seca, e _realmente_ precisava tirar o atraso, e isso, somado à sua irritação pulsante com o homem que chamava de Hokage, fizeram com que ela finalmente explodisse.

— Kakashi! — ela bradou outra vez, rosto pelando, completamente vermelho.

— O quê? — ele ria. Divertia-se à beça.

— Já chega!—bradou. — Eu _me demito_!

Viu os olhos negros se arregalarem em surpresa, mas não deu a ele tempo de dizer nada.

Saiu batendo os pés no chão e fechou a porta com tanta violência, que acabou por destruir a maçaneta com sua força descomunal.

_——————_

E ela realmente se demitiu.

Não apareceu para trabalhar o resto da semana. Se Kakashi estava tendo que fazer quinhentos _bunshins_ para cumprir o serviço que ela prestaria, era problema dele. Se estava tendo que se enfiar em arquivos empoeirados para encontrar pergaminhos centenários, era problema dele também. Aliás, ela esperava que ele estivesse tendo que fazer tudo aquilo e mais um pouco, pois o homem merecia aprender uma lição.

Estava no seu terceiro dia de desemprego naquela sexta-feira. O ócio não era exatamente sua coisa preferida no mundo: deixava-a ansiosa e impaciente, mas para fazer Kakashi sofrer, ela estava disposta a pagar aquele preço. Limpou a casa, regou as plantas, fez as unhas, leu e o dia parecia não terminar nunca. Até resolveu ir ao mercado para matar o tédio.

Voltava das compras quando encontrou sua vizinha parada na porta do pequeno prédio. Naomi- _san_ estava com uma cara de _tacho._

 _—_ Sakura- _san…_ — ela chamou ao vê-la se aproximar. Parecia aflita. — Tem um homem te esperando na porta do seu apartamento. — murmurou e crispou os lábios, olhos arregalados.

Segurando a sacola de compras, Sakura se limitou a erguer uma sobrancelha num questionamento.

— Um homem?

— Sim.

— Que homem? — ela não estava esperando ninguém e tampouco entendia aquela reação descabida da vizinha futriqueira.

— O Hokage.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas em surpresa e, em seguida, soltou um som que se parecia com um riso.

Pelo amor de _Kami._

 _Se_ Kakashi estava ali, na porta do seu apartamento, às quatro horas da tarde de um dia de semana, estava _mesmo_ ficando maluco. Ou havia se dado conta de que era incapaz de executar o serviço sem ela, o que era incrível, mas a deixava receosa sobre sua repentina aparição.

Quando chegou ao patamar, deparou-se com o antigo _sensei_ prostrado diante da porta.

— _Yare, yare_. — O suspiro estafado de Kakashi chegou aos seus ouvidos antes mesmo que pudesse cumprimentá-lo. — Estranhamente, as pessoas ainda não sabem porque ninjas preferem entrar pela janela a priorizar formalidades. Estou há meia hora tentando ser recebido.

— Hm, você sabe, diferente de você, as pessoas tem uma vida para viver. Não ficam enclausuradas. — Sakura o alfinetou, passando diante dele e colocando a chave na fechadura para abrir a porta. — A que devo a honra da visita do Hokage em pleno expediente? Já está desesperado?

Entrou e o homem a seguiu para dentro do apartamento sem um convite. Fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Eu? Desesperado? — indagou. Observou enquanto ela largava o pacote que trazia sobre o balcão da cozinha. — Acha que não posso sobreviver sem a minha assistente preferida?

O elogio implícito causou-lhe uma comichão no ventre. Terminando de colocar as coisas na mesa, ela voltou para a sala e se apoiou casualmente no encosto do sofá, fitando o Hatake.

— Acho que não. Acho que você necessita dolorosamente de alguém para fazer todo o servicinho sujo que você não quer fazer. — estreitou os olhos. Ver Kakashi ali na sala de seu apartamento era, no mínimo, curioso.

— Servicinho sujo… — ele repetiu, passando os dedos sob o queixo. A expressão o fez rir. — Eu sou um chefe tão ruim assim?

— Terrível.

— É mesmo? — ele esfregou a nuca lentamente. Aproximou-se dela. Alisou a borda arredondada do móvel, sem fitá-la. — Conte-me mais. Fique a vontade para jogar tudo na minha cara, vim aqui única e exclusivamente com o propósito de ser humilhado.

Sakura não pôde evitar um riso de escapar. Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior, tentando segurar aquele sorriso. Kakashi era _insuportável._

— Bom… você me dá tarefas odiosas, me faz correr para lá e para cá resolvendo problemas entediantes com os quais você não quer lidar. Você me faz trabalhar até tarde, fica me atazanando sem parar por qualquer motivo, além de me provocar constantemente… E, _ah,_ como pude me esquecer? Você se intromete na minha vida amorosa. — ela cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, ergueu uma sobrancelha e o nariz arrebitado ao fitá-lo.— Resumindo, você é impossível.

— Pena… — Encostou-se ao lado dela, parecendo contemplativo. — Eu _ia,_ de fato, implorar pela sua volta… mas vendo-a tão relutante, me sinto até mal… — comentou afetadamente.

— Falso.

— _Oh._ Não seja tão dura comigo, Sakura- _chan._ O que posso fazer para me redimir? — indagou ao pousar os olhos escuros na _kunoichi_. — Eu admito, estou _desesperado._

Olhos negros se estreitaram ao estudá-la e Sakura sentiu um arrepio. O cheiro do perfume dele parecia inundar o ambiente, como se sua presença ocupasse cada milímetro da casa. Ela alisou os próprios braços, limpando a garganta suavemente.

— Nada.

— Como assim?

— Não vou voltar a trabalhar para você, Kakashi. — afirmou. Apesar de sua tentativa de ser dura, parecia simplesmente impossível fazê-lo quando o assunto era Kakashi. A mera existência dele parecia incitar o sarcasmo e as tiradas humorísticas guardadas em seu interior.

— Poxa, o serviço de casa está assim _tão_ divertido? — ele indagou e ela não conseguiu conter uma risada. — Por favor, Sakura- _chan…_ eu já falei, _estou desesperado._

Colocou-se em frente a ela e tomou nas suas as mãos delicadas. Sakura sentiu um arrepio varar seu corpo com o calor do contato e fitou-o nos olhos. O homem não tinha nenhum orgulho, nenhum pudor e, apesar da pilhéria, estava _mesmo_ implorando para ela voltar.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Até onde ele estava disposto a ir?

— Vai ter que fazer mais do que apenas implorar.

Viu-o arquear uma sobrancelha. Soltou suas mãos lentamente, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. O uniforme que costumava usar sob o manto de Hokage era em tons de cinza e negro e lhe conferia uma aparência solene e respeitosa. De boca fechada, ele era realmente uma figura imponente.

— O que você quer que eu faça?

— …Vai precisar recompensar sua querida assistente por seus inestimáveis serviços. — falou em desafio e, com toda aquela ousadia, à qual estava desacostumada, sentiu suas bochechas flamejarem.

— Estou ouvindo. — e ele estava. Olhos negros e penetrantes a estudavam, brilhando com a mesma malícia.

— Posso pedir o que eu quiser?

— O que você quiser. — ele confirmou com um breve aceno.

Não acreditava no que estava prestes a dizer, mas _diabos,_ ele estava ali, em toda sua imponência e poder, no meio da sala, implorando por uma chance de se redimir. E ela estava carente e, provavelmente, em seu período fértil. Não ajudava que o perfume masculino parecia penetrar fundo em suas narinas, inebriando-a, mas, ainda assim, ela acreditava que a culpa daquilo era _toda_ de Kakashi. Quem o mandou ficar se metendo em sua vida amorosa, insinuando coisas sobre sua falta de sexo?

Pois bem, que mordesse a língua.

— Eu quero… — o rubor cobriu suas faces e a face dele, ainda que coberta pela máscara, ela pura curiosidade e divertimento. Estalou a língua, rodou os olhos e o fitou outra vez. — Quero que você tire o meu “atraso”. — E fez aspas com os dedos, afetadamente.

Encarou-o fixamente, transparecendo mais confiança do que realmente sentia. Por dentro, seus órgãos talvez estivessem desmanchando, mas não recuaria. Sim, faria o Hokage satisfazê-la sexualmente: era sua vingança final, sua revanche. Colocaria-o onde queria.

A reação imediata de Kakashi foi arregalar os olhos levemente, mas não houve qualquer zombaria.

— _Oh. —_ foi a única palavra proferida por ele.

Ela nem chegou a responder. Ele apenas passou a mão ao redor do pescoço dela e, lentamente, puxou-a na direção dele, fazendo-a se desequilibrar. Apoiou-se contra o tronco rígido num impulso, corpo colado com o do antigo _sensei,_ e ele tinha o rosto curvado num ângulo perfeito com o seu. Estava muito perto e, mesmo através da máscara, ela podia sentir sua respiração contra a pele e a mão dele que apoiava firmemente em sua lombar.

— Parece que a minha visita foi bem acertada. — ele comentou, perto demais, e ela pôde ver a sombra de um sorriso sob a máscara. Achou que suas pernas iam ceder. — Achei mesmo que precisava mimá-la um pouquinho.

Fazia algum tempo que alguém a havia beijado e a antecipação palpitava em seu corpo.

Sem piscar, sentiu Kakashi tomar uma de suas mãos e subi-la à própria face, tocando no limite da máscara.

— Tire-a.

Se seu coração estava palpitando de ansiedade antes, agora parecia prestes a explodir. Ela ergueu a outra mão e, com delicadeza, segurou as bordas as máscara. A proximidade e o calor eram intensos, mas aquilo era um verdadeiro _acontecimento._ Lentamente desceu o tecido, revelando as maçãs do rosto, a ponte e depois a ponta retilínea do nariz. A cada centímetro puxado para baixo, um rosto bem desenhado se revelava em traços firmes e austeros. Quando desceu até o final, lábios de tamanho médio e um queixo com furinho se revelaram e ela ofegou involuntariamente.

Não estava esperando um rosto _tão bonito._

Era óbvio que já tinha devaneado longamente sobre a face de Kakashi, mas os traços perfeitos a estavam deixando sem ar. Seu rosto queimava e seus olhos percorriam o rosto masculino como se quisessem gravar a fogo aquela imagem nas retinas. Um sorriso de canto foi o que recebeu por sua observação exagerada e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Kakashi repousou com mais firmeza as duas mãos em seu quadril e a puxou mais para perto, encostando os corpos definitivamente.

Os lábios deles se tocaram. Era bom e suave. Definitivamente, fazia muito tempo que alguém a havia beijado.

Primeiro houve apenas um toque leve, uma sensação macia e prazerosa, depois, sentindo a aceitação dela, ele deslizou sua língua na boca gentilmente e ela se rendeu. O braço dele a puxou ainda mais e eles apertaram os corpos um no outro. Sentia a língua deslizar suave e lentamente, cheia de experiência. Não havia qualquer ansiedade, Kakashi parecia saborear aquele momento, beijando-a sem pressa, roçando os lábios, capturando-os entre seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados. Não havia nada da tão conhecida afobação masculina e prepotente que ela conhecera em beijos anteriores.

Um calafrio de prazer varou o corpo da _kunoichi_ e ela o sentiu apertá-la mais contra si em resposta.

Quando ela finalmente se afastou, sua respiração estava pesada, o rosto corado. Ela tinha que admitir que não pensava que alguém podia beijá-la daquele jeito. Sim, ela já havia sido beijada, mas – _nossa_ – ele era mesmo muito bom naquilo.

Achou que estava com uma expressão embasbacada, pois viu o brilho de divertimento nos olhos dele. Soltou um gritinho quando o sentiu se abaixar em um movimento impossivelmente rápido e pegá-la no colo sem a menor dificuldade.

— Ei! O que está fazendo?! — exclamou, sentindo-o carregá-la nos braços pela casa.

— Levando-a para o quarto. — ele falou com toda a calma do mundo, virando-se suavemente para evitar que ela batesse os pés na parede do corredor. — Ou achou que eu recompensaria _minha querida assistente_ em um lugar tão inapropriado como um sofá? — falou antes de entrar no quarto e jogá-la na cama, e Sakura sentiu seu corpo pousar sobre o colchão, exasperada.

Fitou o Hatake, o brilho de diversão continuava ali, mas ele falava muito sério sobre recompensá-la apropriadamente enquanto desatava o colete cinza chumbo.

— E desde quando você acha algum lugar inapropriado para isso? — ela provocou, sentindo o coração batendo rápido no peito.

— Sakura, Sakura… está brincando com fogo. — ele respondeu. Havia terminado de abrir as abotoaduras e deixou o colete cair no chão através de seus braços. — Nós ainda nem começamos…

A resposta morreu nos lábios quando ele puxou a camisa de gola alta para cima e revelou todo seu torso nu e definido. _Merda,_ ali estava a raiz do problema: o fato de seu antigo _sensei_ e atual chefe ser um homem absurdamente _delicioso._ Soltou um resmungo involuntário e abriu as pernas ao vê-lo subir na cama, vindo em sua direção. Ele se encaixou entre elas, colocando-se sobre seu corpo e ela embrenhou as mãos nos cabelos cinzentos, ansiosa por sentir o lábios dele outra vez.

Não precisou pedir. A boca dele tomou a dela, ainda com a mesma apreciação de antes, mas com mais voracidade. Enquanto ela percorria o cabelo, nuca e as costas nuas com as mãos, Kakashi as passava por suas coxas, regozijando com a maciez e a textura da pele, subindo e descendo dos joelhos até o quadril. Levantou a saia do vestido até a cintura e Sakura podia sentir a aspereza do tecido da calça que ele usava contra a parte de trás das coxas e a pressão que ele fazia com o quadril contra o seu meio.

A mão dele subiu por baixo do tecido da roupa colada no tronco, empurrando-o para cima, e eles quebraram o contato apenas para que ele pudesse tirar a peça por cima da cabeça da _kunoichi_. Só de _lingerie,_ Sakura o apertou mais contra si, sentindo o calor da pele dele contra a sua. O peitoral rígido dele apertava seus seios, peles separadas apenas pela fina camada de tecido do sutiã.

Kakashi investiu mais uma vez contra ela e Sakura arfou ao sentir a rigidez sob o tecido da calça, pressionando contra sua entrada. Ele se moveu para cima e para baixo e a fricção, mesmo com as roupas, pareceu lançar um calor insano por todo o seu corpo.

— Merda… Tire a calça — ela murmurou contra a boca dele, antes de ouví-lo rir e mordiscar seu lábio inferior.

— Está com pressa? — ouviu-o provocar. Em que momento tinha perdido a autoridade naquele jogo? Beijou-o com mais ferocidade e ofegou quando sentiu os dedos longos e fortes a tocarem sobre a calcinha. — Vamos por partes… sei como você é _exigente._

Sakura arfou contra a boca bem desenhada quando os dedos começaram a subir e descer por cima do tecido em movimentos firmes. Era apenas uma carícia superficial em seu sexo, mas senti-lo simultaneamente alisar a pele do seu tronco, coxas e pescoço, como se a apreciasse completa e pacientemente, a estava fazendo entrar em um torpor. Ela se permitiu apreciar o momento: fechou os olhos e abriu mais as pernas. Kakashi claramente se deleitava com aquele contato, e não seria ela a ser a afobada e ansiosa, não. Não queria ser como os _garotões_ que havia transado anteriormente, cheia de urgência e desespero.

Ela era uma mulher e estava transando com um homem feito _,_ e _que homem._

Enquanto a língua dele brincava com a sua e uma das mãos apertava as diversas partes de seu corpo, a outra entrou pelo elástico da calcinha, colocando-se em contato direto com sua intimidade úmida e quente. Escorregou entre os lábios molhados, traçando-os no exterior, depois contornando-os internamente até que gentilmente foram inseridos na cavidade. Sakura estava tão molhada que sentiu-os deslizar com facilidade risível, e após irem e virem algumas vezes, voltaram a desenhá-la por fora, deixando-a completamente _louca_.

Ajeitou-se instintivamente sob ele, contorcendo-se com o prazer e as sensações daquele contato. Apertava os ombros e a pele de Kakashi em resposta e ele desceu os beijos para sua bochecha, queixo, e então pescoço, onde puxou a pele entre os dentes em um mordiscar provocante. Chupou a pele alva, descendo os beijos até o meio dos seios. Sem parar de acariciá-la lá embaixo, usou a outra mão para subir seu sutiã, revelando os seios medianos de mamilos rosados.

Ela ofegou mais uma vez, sôfrega. Os dedos de Kakashi alcançaram um dos mamilos, acariciando-o algumas vezes, então sua mão subiu e a segurou no pescoço: era grande e parecia envolvê-la completamente, gentilmente porém firme. Tendo-a sob si, ele desceu a boca para uma aréola e chupou-a lentamente, fazendo a _kunoichi_ ofegar mais uma vez. Aqueles estímulos em diversos pontos faziam sua temperatura subir e seu corpo se mover involuntariamente. Ele chupava com vontade a pele rosada do bico dos seios, língua subindo, descendo e circundando a ponta intumescida e empinada. Sakura gemeu.

Pareceu uma autorização, pois sentiu os dedos dele a penetrarem outra vez, com mais vigor, e depois saírem, passando a contornar seu clitóris com maestria, fazendo-a respirar mais rapidamente. O homem definitivamente sabia tocar uma mulher. Traçava sua intimidade com um conhecimento que nem ela mesma sabia dizer se tinha, ou era apenas o toque alheio que era _infinitamente melhor._ Quando deu por si, gemia repetidamente, rouca, a cada movimento circular realizado por ele.

Apertou mais os ombros sob seus dedos, retorcendo-se abaixo do Hokage. Ele parou.

Ela tinha os olhos semicerrados de prazer e o fitou, respiração saindo entrecortada pelos lábios rosados entreabertos. Sentiu-o tirar a mão de dentro de sua calcinha e segurar os dois lados de seu quadril, preparando-se para descer: sabia o que Kakashi estava prestes a fazer.

— Espere. — ela falou, tinha a respiração um pouco ofegante. — Vamos fazer isso de outro jeito. — falou. Recuperaria sua autoridade naquele jogo, à sua maneira. Ele pareceu se divertir com a frase, pois um sorriso ladino surgiu nos lábios.

— O que quer fazer?

— Deite-se. — ela mandou, e Kakashi obedeceu sem qualquer hesitação, enquanto ela se colocava sentada sobre os calcanhares.

Sakura desatou o sutiã, livrando-se da peça que já estava fora do lugar, e depois abaixou a calcinha. A todos os movimentos Kakashi observava silenciosamente, devorando-a com os olhos, vendo o tecido preto descer pelas pernas alvas, depois ser retirado pelos pés.

— Você vai— a frase foi interrompida quando Sakura avançou na direção dele e colocou as duas pernas dos lados da cabeça do antigo _sensei,_ segurando com as duas mãos o topo da cabeceira da cama. Ele podia sentir o calor da intimidade dela contra seu pescoço e o topo do peitoral e, passado o susto, sorriu. — Já entendi. — falou com aquele sorriso malicioso no rosto, e suas mãos agarraram as coxas femininas por trás.

Ela se ergueu parcialmente e no instante seguinte, sentou-se no rosto de Kakashi, ainda se apoiando na cabeceira. Quando sua intimidade exposta encontrou a boca entreaberta, um calafrio varou todo o seu corpo. As mãos de Kakashi seguraram-na mais, cravando os dedos na pele enquanto sua língua despontava e lambia o meio, desde a entrada apertada até o clitóris. Ela apertou mais a madeira sob os dedos, sentindo o ir e vir intenso da língua quente e úmida. Naquela posição, ele a abocanhava completamente, passando lábios, língua e dentes por toda a pele sensível e pegajosa.

Sakura arfou. A ideia havia sido dela mesma, mas se questionava se não teria sido precipitada: vê-lo ali, chupando-a com tamanha dedicação, olhos fechados e tudo, enquanto ela sentava em seu rosto, talvez a fizesse gozar _rápido demais._ E ela não teria nenhuma moral. Mas era tarde demais, e ela apenas se permitiu mexer o quadril, rebolando no ritmo das carícias que a língua experiente fazia. Lutou contra um gemido que vazava por sua garganta e seu prazer se traduziu em um grito rouco.

Kakashi não tinha _misericórdia._ Afogava-se nela e a percorria intensamente, de cima abaixo, enfiando a língua em sua cavidade, contornando seu clitóris inúmeras vezes, fazendo-a quase delirar enquanto apertava mais suas coxas, obrigando-a a se sentar quase completamente. Por _kami._

Ela gemeu. Sem conseguir se controlar mais, ou disfarçar o prazer que varria seu corpo, apertou a madeira, mexendo-se involuntariamente contra o rosto recém-revelado. Jogou a cabeça para trás com aquela sensação de prazer desesperada ao senti-lo apertando suas pernas, impedindo-a de se afastar.

— Kakashi-! — ela gritou, rouca, comprimindo o corpo. Os choques varriam seu corpo intensamente, uma camada fina de suor cobria suas costas e meio dos seios, e ela ofegou várias vezes. Queria pedi-lo para _pelo amor de Kami_ parar, mas era impossível.

Sentiu-o chupar com mais afinco seu ponto mais sensível e foi o suficiente. O orgasmo a tomou violento e arrebatador, fazendo-a se despejar completamente, sucessivas ondas partindo de seu ventre para o todo corpo em espasmos intensos. Apertava tanto a cabeceira que fazia seus dedos doerem e choramingou, enfiando a cabeça entre os ombros, completamente descabelada.

Quando a onda acabou, ela ofegava. Kakashi finalmente parou de apertar suas coxas e colocou-se para trás apenas o suficiente para sair de baixo dela, lambendo os próprios lábios. Fitava-a de baixo e a cena era _intensa._ Via a Haruno completamente desestabilizada, corada e arquejante, cabelos cor-de-rosa para todos os lados. Ela estava lânguida e retirou-se de cima dele com dificuldade, roçando a intimidade úmida contra o tronco dele involuntariamente com os movimentos trôpegos.

Ao vê-la se afastar, ele se ergueu parcialmente, ficando sobre os cotovelos. Mesmo varrida pelo prazer, Sakura puxou as calças dele para baixo, tinha os dedos trêmulos. Ele apenas observou enquanto ela arrastava o tecido e o membro rígido aparecia, imponente como uma lança. Ela ainda recuperava a respiração quando ele, já nu, sentou-se e tomou o rosto dela nas mãos voltando a beijá-la. Emaranhou os dedos nos cabelos cor de rosa através da raiz, sentindo-os úmidos de suor, e ela alisou e apalpou seu corpo em resposta, ajoelhada em frente a ele.

Não fez qualquer protesto quando ele girou e a fez deitar, colocando-se mais uma vez por cima dela. Ainda era varrida pelo prazer do orgasmo e gemeu rouca quando o sentiu roçar o pênis ereto contra sua vagina.

— Kakashi — ela choramingou, passando a mão pela lateral do rosto dele enquanto o sentia esfregar a glande contra sua entrada absurdamente úmida. Aquele homem ia deixá-la louca, com certeza. — … Eu preciso de você dentro de mim.

O constante contato a estava deixando excitada outra vez, além de tornar o vazio dentro de si cada vez mais insuportável. O toque na entrada parecia ser uma tortura calculada e ela se pegou apertando os cabelos dele com violência em resposta ao estímulo. Ele riu.

— Sakura… não seja tão brava. — ela rosnou embaixo do corpo masculino, ansiosa por recebê-lo. — Eu estou aqui, não estou? Tenha paciência.

O resmungo que ela soltou fez os lábios se abrirem em mais um sorriso ladino. Ele estava se divertindo com a situação, desfrutando de cada momento. E ela queria gritar na cara dele que _enfiasse aquilo de uma vez,_ ou ela ia se demitir de novo. Não precisou falar nada: sentiu o membro viril atravessar a entrada de seu canal e adentrá-la com facilidade, deslizando através de sua lubrificação intensa. Um piscar de olhos e Kakashi estava completamente dentro de si.

Apertou os ombros dele, tensionando involuntariamente e relaxando em seguida. Ele a preenchia completamente e ela arquejou com a onda de calor que a invadiu instantaneamente. Sakura gemeu ao ondular a cintura contra o colo dele, ajeitando-se e, quando ele empurrou o corpo contra o seu, ela se moveu junto. Sentiu-o agarrar suas nádegas, obrigando-a a encaixar-se mais a ele, começando os movimentos de vai-e-vem.

Com os movimentos, o quadril de Sakura batia repetidamente contra o dele, englobando-o e soltando-o com sua feminilidade quente e molhada. _Por Kami._ A sensação era ardente, insana, quase compulsiva. Pegou-se aumentando o ritmo dos movimentos sem perceber, estocando-a com intensidade, deslizando com facilidade impressionante pela cavidade e alcançando o fundo sem dificuldade. Sakura estava completamente aberta para ele e ele atingia seu final a cada vez que percorria o caminho, vendo-a se contorcer de prazer sob si, gemendo a cada incursão que realizava.

Ele gemeu também, rouco, a respiração quente escapando por seus lábios entreabertos. Apertou a cintura da _kunoichi,_ perfeitamente ajustada às suas mãos, bebeu da visão do tronco arqueado e arquejante onde os seios completamente visíveis subiam e desciam intensamente. Tocou um dos mamilos eriçados, acariciando-o com a ponta dos dedos enquanto continuava a penetrá-la. Sakura tinha fechado os olhos e os cabelos cor-de-rosa se espalhavam pelo travesseiro, rosto corado pelo prazer.

Ela gemia repetidamente no mesmo ritmo em que era penetrada pelo membro pulsante e viril.

Kakashi cerrou os dentes quando a sensação intensa de prazer o tomou, ardendo em seu sexo e fazendo queimar todo o corpo. Foi ainda mais fundo na cavidade estreita quando colocou mais força, vendo-a gemer intensamente, e ao senti-la se comprimir ao seu redor, apertou o corpo da _kunoichi_ com mais força, colocando-a ainda mais perto, unindo mais ainda os quadris.

Avançou mais várias vezes, estocando-a com força. Um guincho surpreso de Sakura denunciou a chegada do segundo orgasmo e, vendo-a arquear as costas e gemer longamente com aquela sensação arrebatadora de prazer, Kakashi sentiu seu próprio corpo chegar ao limite e o ápice o varreu de dentro. Uma sensação quente e entorpecente pareceu transbordar em seu corpo, explodindo dentro de si, e ele transbordou dentro dela, derramando-se completamente.

O grito mudo que soltou e os apertos involuntários de seus dedos contra a pele alva entregavam completamente seu estado de êxtase. Foram completamente arrebatados por aquele prazer incontrolável.

Os corpos trêmulos ainda permaneceram na posição alguns instantes, até que, exausto, Kakashi se permitiu cair ao lado dela. Sakura respirava rapidamente e ele também.

Ele ainda tinha a voz ofegante quando falou:

— É o suficiente para voltar a trabalhar comigo?

Virou a cabeça de lado apenas para fitar a _kunoichi_ corada e descabelada, e a viu morder o lábio inferior.

— … Por enquanto, sim. — ele estreitou as sobrancelhas grisalhas, fitando-a com curiosidade. — Talvez eu queira me demitir de novo durante a semana e precise ser recompensada _outra vez._

Um sorriso tomou os lábios do Rokudaime.

— Farei o que for preciso para manter minha querida assistente.

**Author's Note:**

> QUEM ME CONHECE SABE QUE EU TENHO DIFICULDADE COM DIFERENÇA DE PODER ENTRE HOMENS E MULHERES QUE SE RELACIONAM.
> 
> ~ dito isso, quero explicar: eu não ligo pra submissão sexual, até curto, mas me incomoda muito quando existe uma clara hierarquia em termos profissionais/intelectuais. Acho muito delicado, difícil e, >>>>pra mim<<<<, é broxante. Então, como podem imaginar, foi difícil desenvolver esse casal. Demorei bastante para terminar essa fanfic por este motivo. Não condeno quem curte a relação aluna x professor ou mesmo chefe x funcionária aos moldes mais comuns por aí, mas, para mim, não rola mais.
> 
> ENFIN, MES AMOURS. Vou deixar aqui minha singela contribuição que, eu espero, possa trazer um cenário alternativo e interessante! E vamos de achar o Kakashi um g0st0s0 do c@r4lh0.
> 
> E JDKDSDSISDDIDDIISDSD MEU DEUS SEM ACREDITAR QUE ESCREVI ELA SENTANDO NA CARA DELE C4R4LH0000000 É SISSO AIIIII CHORA SASUKEEEEEE NUNCA SERÁ ESSE G0ST0S0 ACESSÍVEL QUE É O KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> ( Agradecimento especial à Miley Cyrus por fazer uma música PERFEITA que me fez destravar nessa história. Stream na lenda: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aS1no1myeTM )


End file.
